SeaPrise!
by LordBahamut'sgirl
Summary: If mer-kids knew the hazards of storms, Baby Mer-Cloud wouldn't be surprised that he was not at home anymore. Supposed to be cute, one-shot. VinxCloud NOT YAOI. Strange...


**Okay, this one-shot was inspired by DeviantARTist Manah-angel-eyes with her cute mer-Cloud baby SIMS pics. If you want to see them, then do so! Now! WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?! ….oh yeah...my story…THEN READ, THEN GO!! **

**Disclaimer: I should get rich with how many of these things I do. But I don't own, blahblah get a life, blahblahblah Done! **

**Warning: This was going to be cute and funny, but I don't think I achieved that…**

--

Cloud was swimming along, letting his curiosity take his fins in any direction.. He was very curious as to why the land was bad. He was also wondering what the people on the land looked like. Did they have fins, too? Did they slither like snakes or did they crawl? And what did being on land feel like? Was it soft? Hard? Or something in the middle? Oh, he wanted to know so badly!

He swam to an island, thinking that nothing bad would happen. He never did take into account that the weather wasn't something to be trusted either. He poked around some interesting coral formations, not seeing the dark clouds and the lightning strike the waters.

But he did notice when the huge, terrible waves struck him and sent him rolling in the swirling currents. He fought valiantly, swimming to straighten himself out and swim to deeper seas, but the mer-child was too young, too weak to fight the ravages of the storm. After he hit his head, he was knocked out and thrown out of the ocean.

He was tossed and thrown into a shallow pool deep inland from the shore. And someone, unseen by even the storm, watched.

And waited.

--

The storm was over, and Cloud started to wake up, feeling something dry on his head and noticing that there wasn't much water for him to swim in. But that was okay. He could sort of crawl around on the ground.

And that was what he did.

But he soon realized that he got really itchy and dry if he stayed out of the water for too long. So he could explore only so far. At first he pouted and threw a temper tantrum because of it, but no one came to help him. And after he stopped crying, he realized that he was really alone. His mother wasn't coming, his father wasn't going to save him, and there was no one to feed him.

That was when the tears of fear started.

And that was also when a young man with demonic wings decided to come and save the scared boy. Though it was strange that he would even bother with a young child.

The child kept crying until a shadow covered his little body and he looked at the strange mer-person with tears still in his bright blue eyes. Mer-people don't have two tails, and they surely don't have those weird fins on their back. And most Mer-people don't have red eyes, a yellow shiny hand, very weird red scales that didn't look like they were attached to him, and he was very pale. And what was that red batch of scales on his forehead? The child never seen anything like that before.

The young boy started to cry though, when the person stopped moving and had stayed still for more than five minutes. Was he a bad mer-person?

"Um…" was all the black-haired male could say in the face of a crying kid. After about ten minutes of the shrieking whine, the man quickly picked the small child up and started to head to the ocean. Maybe his mother was not far away.

The child wasn't expecting to be picked up by the man, but he felt safe in the strange person's arms. And his curiosity got the better of the little child too. He grabbed a lock of black hair and pulled gently, making the man stop to tug it out of Cloud's chubby hands. The blond child laughed and tried to grab the black hair again as the man walked to the ocean.

"No, that hurts," said the man as he walked to the waters edge. The child pouted as the man set him down into the water. "Your mother must be worried about you. Stay here and she may find you." And he left the child on the beach in the arms of the ocean.

But the child didn't understand, and he wasn't able to tell the man that helped him that his mommy wasn't going to get him. But, if he stayed near, then maybe he could help him. Until then, that island would become his home and he would stay and make himself cozy.

So he stayed.

--

**Okay. As I said before, this is a short one-shot. IF you want to add more or make a multi-chapter story out of it, PLEASE inform me and tell me what you plan on doing with it. I would want to read your story, too. And this story is dedicated to Manah-Angel-Eyes and her baby mer-Cloud! NOW GO LOOK AT HER PICS!!**


End file.
